Taking care of you
by Nijuukyuu
Summary: Hiei shows up fainted and injured on my back porch, so I have decided to take care of him... but I don't have good medical skills, and we don't even speak the same language... In my character's POV, and Hiei's.
1. Taking care of you

**_"Taking care of you"_**

_ByNijuukyuu and Hiei Joro**(Saturday, June 26th, 2005)**_

_**Before Notes:** Inspired by a YYH-story contest I once looked over, where you have to take care of the character of your choice (obviously, your favorite)... so, I've been thinking over what should happen so far for a week or so, andmy friend, Hiei Joro has been kind enough to help me out by playing it out in words for reactions... Oh, about the title... if anyone is thinking anything romantic, it's highly unlikely (as in - forget it...) - it's just the only title I can think of for something like this... Ah, another note... (I'm awful, ain't?) well, it's in my character's point-of-view (if it wasn't, then how can I explain it well enough? except, I've changed alot of my normal, real life elements, such as... I don't really live in the country... so that I can take care of the injured person better...), although his point-of-view may/will be in the next/an upcoming chapter..._

* * *

When you've been living out in the country for quite a while, you get very used and actually expectant of hearing the morning birds, chirping away happily... that is, provided you don't love sleeping late... I usually slept late, but recently I've been getting up at at least five o'clock, so I can have some extra time to myself, without having to go do homework or play with my two best friends and younger brothers right away... 

Living in a seven member family, you can't really take alone time for granted... I'm not the only one in this family whom would think like that... I know... I did not like being alone ALL the time, it's just... sometimes you NEED to be alone... just to think... to calm down... to reflect on something...

I was seated at my window, on the soft cushioned sofa, just gazing out at the grassy fields of our backyard and beyond, while my own cat, whom I got as a birthday present after begging for a kitten at the age of nine; Kitty Cat Obo was sleeping on my bed soundly...

The rain poured, sounding so soothing, I could easily tell the dirt out there and the roads were getting quite muddy by how dark and wet they were... I loved staring out the windows at the rain... or even when it wasn't raining, it was wonderful to think - although, big family, there used to be hardly any time for being alone actually... we used to live in the city, but finally moved thankfully...

I even had two horses now, the male one was named Midnight, all black, and so was the little female pony, whom was a gift from an uncle who didn't live with us, her name was Moonlight... I loved their names nearly as much as I loved them.

I turned my head towards my bed, to see my cat getting up to stretch, then lay down again... it was all dark in my room, expect for the faint light coming from outside, giving the room a dull blueish grey look, which made me feel more at ease, for some reason...

I noticed the lit numbers on my small alarm clock glowing : 6:15 A.M.

Ah... I suppose I wanted to get up, and go downstairs into the kitchen, as I realized I was actually a little hungry... so, I leaped up, pulled on a pair of socks - it's no fun walking in your bare feet when you're prone to be cold - then headed out quietly opening and closing my door.

I headed down the hall, luckily the stairs were only a few feet away from my bedroom door... I looked down the stairs, waiting for any sounds from below... nothing... Gee, even the other cats were asleep? Surprising...

I quietly went down the stairs, and just had to walk a few steps to get into the kitchen which was only seperated from the living room by an archway, so it was really open, and wide downstairs...

Standing under the archway, to my left was the fridge, in front of that a counter that ran quite a few tiles ahead, a few feet behind them were counters that were against the wall, with cabinets above them... on the other side, tall windows, with lacy, white transparent curtains, with a long table pressed against that wall, with our computer on it... It might be considered funny having a computer in the kitchen, but hey, if you're used to it, then who cares?

I opened up the fridge... uh... leftovers... fruits... ah well, I just decided to look in the cabinets... I remember my uncle (the one whom does live with us) saying he bought some lunch stuff... and so, now I was heating some wild rice and chicken soup in the microwave at the end of the counter - against the wall.

Standing patiently, it would be a few more minutes... but I feel a little tired, and I was feeling stiff, now becoming impatient, so I started up the computer; eventfully going online, and began looking around on some of the websites I visit alot, such as this great game download website, it was the biggest one I had ever seen, and the best too.

Just then, the microwave beeped, so I jumped up, and got my soup over to place it next to the computer; and, of course, began eating it... eating soup... yeah... whatever...

A hour or so, passed quickly and uneventfully... it was Sunday, no one was up on Sunday usually... now it was, 7:22...

I just remembered that I should clean my dishes so my grandmother wouldn't have to be bothered, so I gathered them up, bringing over to the sink, and began cleaning them; when that was done, I was walking back to my chair, when I froze up, frightened as I saw a dark shadow outside on the porch - I forgot to mention, that the back door was on the side nearing the archway, and had a curtained window, from which I could see the person...

Maybe it was my uncle coming home from work early?

...No way, he had to work until the late afternoon as this was his longest workday, as he usually had worknights...

I walked to the door slowly, pulling aside a small portion of the curtain to peek out, but they were turned away, and I couldn't see them so well... it just looked like a hunched shadow... and now, I was officially scared and alarmed - to make matters worse, they approached the door again, and I jumped back from fear of being seen...

Oh no... they were knocking on the door... I didn't know what to do... get Mom? No... I didn't want to bother her... she had a rough night last night, so I was stuck now... maybe I should call the police? ...No, that involved Mom waking up again!

The knocking weakly continued then ceased, just as a deep voice cried something quickly, but I could not realize what they had just said...

Go away... I thought over and over in my head... then there was silence... then footsteps walking towards the porch stairs, but then, to my shock, came a loud thud... very loud... as if they fell...

Now I was more worried... what happened to the stranger? I wondered, and finally, after a very long silence, I gathered enough courage to go over, and slowly open the door...

I gasped at the figure laying bloody and severely injured on the porch... this couldn't be real... he had spiky black hair with white mixed in, with pale skin and a muscular torso, which was badly wound...

I realized, with stunning surprise who he... looked like...

He... he... he...

**_HE LOOKED JUST LIKE HIEI!_**

Was I dreaming, or was my most favorite** Yuu Yuu Hakusho** character laying - **_DYING_** on my porch!

I felt sick to my stomach, yet confusingly excited... Oh God, I hope he wasn't really dying...

What an idiot I am! I need to help him... but how?

I have possibly next to no medical skills whatsoever... and if I had him put in a hospital (which I wouldn't be able to do anyway, seeing as my grownups would freak out, and so would my brothers... plus there was the issue of him being seen by the public, then they would capture and put him on display like a freak just for the benifit of money...) he could also be in trouble, because what if whoever or whatever that did this to him found him?

Now I wanted to throw up... without thinking this over more, seeing as my head hurt too badly now - I am a sufferer of migraines because of my Mom being one too... I just grabbed a hold of each of his arms, and dragged him into the kitchen...

Surprisingly... or not... he was incredibly light, but it was still hard for me to do this... somehow, with a trial of blood dripping from poor Hiei's body, I managed to get him up to my room, and onto my bed after getting Kitty to jump off...

Oh, I pray no one woke up from all the loud noise...

I swallowed several times, staring in disbelief at Hiei... I was also covered in blood now, I noticed from glancing in my mirrordresser... I would have to throw these clothes out then, there was no way to clean them without getting busted...

Yes, I foolishly - or perhaps, wisely...? - chose not to reveal this little sercet out of fear of alot of different things...

I groaned, noticing the blood trials again... I would need to try to get them cleaned... but I also needed to help him...

I felt like screaming, I hate this kind of pressure... all in my control, yet I'm clueless; tired and with a headache too...

Finally after a few minutes, I walked over to Hiei, who was fainted cold away, I believe... um, I remember that he can self heal by himself for a while or something, or was it that demons can heal by themselves faster then humans? Argh... anyway, I ran off to the bathroom, got a towel - got it wet from the bathtub, so I have a wet towel, and a bar of soap... thus, I returned to my bedroom... and nearly screamed when I saw what time it was - 8:35

Swallowing hard again, I closed my door, then went over to examine him while holding what I had... oh God... how was I able to tell what was broken or not? He was covered in blood everywhere, darn it!

Ignoring that until when he woke up... oh no, he was probably going to kill me when he saw me... wait, but he didn't kill Kurama nor Mukuro when they took care of him... but then again, they had experience, and me, a fifteen-year-old tomboy was too busy with homework, computers, sports, video games, TV, music, books, my art, my stories and my jobs to study medical things, seeing as I **SHOULDN'T** have something like **THIS** happen to **_ME_**...

All I knew was what I was doing - this, and some sort of medicine that I had no idea if we had it, or where it might be - so, I wrapped a corner of the towel around the soap, and was about to start trying to clean some of his injuries... when it occured to me... suppose he did wake up? I figured he'd be very angry...

I had to do something else just to test before I continued... besides, this was something I always wanted to do for some weird, unexplainable reason... I leaned closer to Hiei, he was breathing raggily... bad sigh, but otherwise, seemed to be sound...

...so I... I... I...

I slapped Hiei's face as hard as I could, but it only fell back to the before position, and he was still out... Okay... so he is out like a blackout...

Ouch... he would most certainly murder me if he knew I did that to him... I supposed it could've been worse - I could've kissed him... ehhh... I made a face... but honestly, that didn't appeal to me at all.

So, after cleaning up the blood and some ugly, deep cuts, I got up; headed to the bathroom, and began soaking the towel - I had to use this, and this lousy bar of soap (which I am actually allergic to... I have bad allergics...) to go clean up the blood trials...

I started in my room... they came out fairly easy... then there was the hall - a carpet... crud... but after scrubbing hard, it was too faint to notice... I'll just say I spilled too much fruit punch if they noticed it or something...

The stairs took up probably a hour... darn, that meant it was around nine... I couldn't believe no one was up yet... but I thanked God anyhow...

I headed off, cleaning up all the way to the back door... opening it up, the blood on the porch was actually washed away... it was now a thunderstorm, but I was too depressed and in a horrible mood to care... so I checked the computer... ack, I had left it on!

Darn, a** MSN** buddy had tried talking to me, but... I was too busy... so now, I quickly got in the chair, and typed to her that I hadn't been at my computer, and that I was doing something important... then I said sorry, and goodbye, and exited it out quickly... and **AOL**...

I groaned... just great, it was nearly ten o'clock... I think Mom was awake now... so I quickly, but quietly ran back up to my room, closing and locking the door so no one would bother me...

I threw the bloody towel and the soap inside over onto the chair over at the other side of my room, then I was exhausted, and collapsed on the sofa in front of my window... I laid down on my side, staring at Hiei...

Was he a dream?

But, even so... this was a nightmare... I couldn't do much, but I couldn't let him down either... I wondered how he would react when he woke up... I just hope he wouldn't go into the hall; he'd probably go jump out the window if I wasn't laying here...

What happened next? Isn't it obvious? I fell asleep... ... ... ... . . .

* * *

I woke up with my eyes shut, but I knew I was awake... I yawned silently, then I remembered my weird dream, just to sit up abruptly; gasping when I noticed myself covered in blood, and quickly turning to look at Hiei on my bed... who... to my shock was sitting up... 

My eyes darted to the alarm clock... it was 5:11 P.M. - Oookay... so, I had missed dinner... didn't matter I hated dinner, but I bet Hiei would love it... or at least be so famished, he'd eat it all anyway... I wonder if he would eat my homework too? I chuckled, standing up - surprising Hiei, who looked at me with wide eyes...

He looks like a little child when he's all surprised like that...

I looked directly into his eyes, and said: "I took care of you... somewhat... I hope you feel better..."

I waited for a reply, but all he did was nod slowly, then he began looking around... hm, at least he wasn't going to kill me yet...

Okay... I just needed to leave my room next, hoping he wouldn't escape... but first...

I went over to the bed, and sat down beside him, causing him to back up from me, staring at me. I leaned over, and he leaned very far back - he would've fallen off if I hadn't pulled him forward, then I began feeling his left arm... but received a slap on my hands and a sound of pain from him.

"Sorry..." I said softly... then he spoke... saying; although I think he was asking me something... oh yeah, he was asking me something all right... but in Japanese...

_.:.To be continued.:._


	2. This could take some time

**Part 2: This could take some time...**

**By Nijuukyuu and Hiei Joro (Sunday, July 31st, 2005)**

_Before Notes: Sorry it took so long XP This is going to be a short chapter, just to warn._

* * *

_(Sha's P.O.V.)_

Japanese was the only language to slip Hiei's lips ever since yesterday... He had already tried to escape after I was trying to take care of his arm...

I had got ahold of his arm, and it felt... different from the other one, so I had yanked it - remembering that my brother said you should do that when someone has a broken arm... I hope it wasn't really broken though...

Hiei screamed, then glared at me... he was in pain and very angry, his face was bright red; and then I let out a cry as he slapped me with his other arm, but causing himself pain at that... at least... I added darkly in my mind, feeling very irritated at how much he didn't trust me, when all I wanted to do was try to take care of him, and not let anyone find out about him...

* * *

_(Hiei's P.O.V.)_

I glared at this pesty girl who was glaring right back at me... I was sick of how she kept touching my injured arms, feeling them - for crying out loud, they were hurt; and now I knew my right arm was BROKEN... but that yank perhaps set it more back into socket...

Still, she had no right to keep bothering me like this; besides what the heck language was she speaking?.! She is apparently human, probably harmless - but that just makes her all the more annoying...

I just wanted to get the heck out of this excuse of a place... if I could only get somewhere safe - where a human girl couldn't bother me with trying to torture me for fun...

She probably thought I was some kind of science project she could torture like they do those frogs... Heck, I'll never be able to understand these lowlife creatures... I only knew of this weird project thing from Kurama, who sometimes liked to talk about them... and being bored sometimes, I actually paid attention...

The girl stood up, walking over to the window, saying some sharply... obviously, she was angry with me too.

Ha! She deserved that slap.

I growled, as she turned, walking past the end of the bed, glaring at me, saying something short; and then she opened the door - and as she did, I let out the loudest scream I could muster at the second, causing her to slam it, turning sharply on her heel at me.

Then she stormed over, talking at me very seriously; I just glared at her.

"Let me go, you fool!" I barked at her, then she covered my mouth; talking again, with a distressed expression... then she let out a cry of pain as I sank my teeth into her hand; letting her go, as she pulled back furiously.

Oh... pity... her hand is only red with marks... I was hoping to see her bleed...

She muttered something, holding her hand in her other, then snapped something at me; so then I just spit in her face to get the message across, as she wouldn't understand if I spoke how I felt.

Argh... that smarts...

The darn girl slapped me hard, and my cheek was hurting again... just like it had when I had awoken before so many hours ago...

She walked over to a table, with a radio on it... and, to my annoyed shock, a giant stuffed panda bear toy sat next to it, with bunches of papers stacked around it.

Then she turned on the radio, very loudly; and I began screaming as loud as I could, she yelled something at me; then stormed out of the room... with that darn music still blasting my poor ears...

I growled, but couldn't hear myself... when I got better, I swore I was going to get her for this... for now, I had to get out of here somehow.

I tried to move, but let out a scream of pain as it became apparent my left leg was broken too... Darn, that cursed demon I fought was so strong... and probably still on this property...

Hn... too bad for these humans, however I WAS going to get out of here, and recover... no matter what it took... I wasn't going to go down like THIS.

I groaned, irritated now that SHE returned again... I sighed, watching as she came over to the bedside, holding a plate of food, which included meat...

She placed it down next to me, but I pushed it away, snapping at her. "Like I'm going to eat something YOU gave me."

The girl sighed, then stood up, walking over to turn the radio down - FINALLY.

I sighed as it was just silence again... then I looked at the door, ignoring the fact that I was straving...

* * *

_(Sha's P.O.V.)_

Great, now he wouldn't eat... wonderful... I was so annoyed at him. Jeez, I never knew I could be so angry with my favorite character from anything...

I stood there until Hiei finally just rolled over onto his side, and once he didn't move or make a sound, I slowly and carefully opened the door... I wasn't going to stay in here with him like this; so I made my way downstairs, just as my brothers came to greet me.

* * *

_(Hiei's P.O.V.)_

Apparently, she fell for the 'fact' that I was asleep, so now after she didn't return, I sat up, wincing over that I had laid on my right arm.

I sat there, staring at the ceilling, trying hard to focus on anything but the smell of the meat on that plate... but I eventfully gave in, and began to devour the food off the plate...

I was too hungry to be ashamed of how weak I was, but after I was through, I pushed the plate off the bed, hearing land with the sound of having broke.

I struggled with myself, finally getting myself off the bed... then after a while, I somehow got the closet open, pulling out all the clothes I could so I could create a rope to get out the window; I even yanked the the blanket and sheets off the bed.

Slowly I tied them together, still, I couldn't do much progress as quickly without my right arm...

Finally, I built a long enough rope (I believed, at least...), to get out of here, so I brought it up to the window, seating myself on the sofa in front of it, then forced the window open, just as I heard the door open; then the girl crying something at me, as she yanked my rope away from me; then dragged me to the bed... I would've protested but I didn't have any strength left.

Again, I turned over on my side, away from her... I could hear her walking about, picking things up; then I realized she had slipped the blanket back onto me carefully, then I felt her move away from me...

How was I to get out of here?

I sighed; then let myself fall to sleep...

_**.:.To be continued.:.**_


	3. We all learn sometime

**Part 3: We all learn sometime...**

**_By Nijuukyuu and Hiei Joro (Friday, August 5th, 2005)_**

_Before Notes: I would like to thank TigerChickTigriss, for giving me ideas for this... even if she copied my idea... hmph._

* * *

**(_Sha's_ P.O.V.)**

I can't believe that for the last week and a half, I have actually been able to hide Hiei in my room...

Nobody was interested in going into my room, but the grownups were becoming suspicious of me, and my mother thought there was something wrong going on that was bothering me; because I was being more quiet then I usually was, and I had tended to snap by accident whenever someone asked me a question or talked to me, because I was too caught up in trying to figure out how to take care of the fire demon in my room... who was being very hard to deal with.

Also, I had became stressed out; and at night, I would sneak downstairs, and go onto the computer, and was forcing myself to memorize Japanese words and phrases... luckily, I had found a very useful Japanese site almost right away; that provided sound clips so that was easier then I had suspected...

Why hadn't I thought of that sooner?

I mean, it's such an obvious smart plan to try to talk to him - it's not like he could just up and learn _MY _language in the state he's in...

He's in such pain that I'm almost tempted to just ask for help on taking care of him... but I can't, and that hurts that I'm helpless... but I'm not one to give up, as I believe in the saying : 'He who tries, and fails can never be a loser; but he who tries, loses and quits is.'; or something like that...

I still wasn't sure how to take care of his wounds, and broken bones, but every time I tried to reset them, he'd hit me, and snap at me... Oh, the pain he must be in...

But... who did this to him? I wondered, as I stood up from the table where the computer was; before turning away from it, I checked the computer clock; which read : **5:53 AM**...

I should return to my room now, and try to get some sleep... I've been sleeping on the sofa in front of my window, while he's just stayed in my bed... Whenever I tried to feed him, he refused, but if I left and returned, I knew he ate it - but he was too prideful to do it in front of me, so I acted like I was clueless about that...

I walked upstairs as silently as I could, opening my door to see Hiei sitting up, moving his arm around... wait, wasn't that the broken one? Oh, perhaps he was getting better afterall...

As I walked into the room, closing the door behind me; Hiei glared at me as that was the way he always greeted me... I, however, just sighed and rolled my eyes; then went and sat on my sofa, facing him; while he stared at me like I was going to attack him sooner or later...

Me? Attack him? _Haha..._

But maybe, I should try some Japanese on him... I studied it enough to have a simple conversation, and luckily for me, Hiei wasn't much of a talker, so he wouldn't try to use hard words on me... hopefully.

I stood up, walked over and sat down on the side of the bed, while Hiei backed up from me, glaring furiously at me... He probably thought I was going to try to touch his injuries again...

Heh... poor fellow...

I smiled at him, and received a revolted look; which made me become taken back, but that vanished quickly, I mean - what was I to suspect?

"Konnichiwa... ohayou-gozaimasu."

After I just said _'Hello... good morning'_ to him, he looked surprised and confused... only to edge closer, staring at me like I wasn't me anymore; then he quickly backed up again, with a cautious expression coming over his white face, as if I was trying to trick him somehow...

"Ogenki desu ka?" He continued to stare at me strangely, then I sighed, then I asked:

"Watashi wa jouzu nihongo ga hanase masen..."

_I can't speak Japanese well..._

"...Watashi no nihongo wa wakarimasu-ka?"

_...Can you understand my Japanese?_

He stared for a few more minutes, then nodded slowly, answering: "Hai..."

"Ogenki desu ka?" I asked him if he was well again, and he hesitated before responding, but I didn't understand, so I asked him to speak in simpler terms...

"Motto yasashii kotoba de itte-kure-masuka?"

"Sou omoi-masen." He answered... so, he didn't think he was okay... Oh, dear.

"Jiko-shoukai sase-te kudasai. _(Let me introduce myself.)_" I said, then sat up straighter, while he just continued to stare, curiously.

"Watashi no namae wa Sha desu - watashi wa juugo-sai desu. _(My name is Sha, I am fifteen years old.)_" I said as steady as I could, hoping I didn't mess up on that.

He blinked a few times, then said: "Sha?"

"Hai." I nodded, then smiled again. "O-namae wo kiite-mo iidesu-ka? _(May I ask your name?)_"; I asked; and he glared again, and frowned.

* * *

**(Hiei's P.O.V.)**

Tell her my name?

Why should I?

...Well, she did tell me hers... and she's trying to make an effort to take care of me, I was sure of that now, as she never did anything that was suspicious...

But I was still in really bad shape, although I was recovering quickly; and I was being fed at least... Sha, as she had said her name was, was even letting me stay in her bed, while she slept on that small sofa... then again, I never let her try to make me get out of bed yet...

I wondered when I would be able to walk again...?

I snapped back to reality when she asked again, although more quietly, as if she was suspecting me to hit her again or something.

I hesitated, then sighed as I decided to give in, afterall, things would go more quickly for me to get out of here if we weren't attacking each another...

"Watashi no namae wa Hiei desu."

She smiled again, and said : "O-ai deki-te ureshii desu!"

..._'Nice to meet you.'_?

Even after all the hits I gave her? and the way I treated her when she tried to mend my bones?

Oh brother... but, as I know, these humans are so soft-hearted...

Hmm... I guess I should test her Nihongo ablities to a limit, so I tried to think of things a normal person might ask someone they just met...

Ah.

"Doko no gakkou-ni itte imasu-ka?"

Stupid question, but these humans love to talk about where they go to school...

"Iie... Sensei haha-sama."

Hm, so I got her limit already - bad nihongo...

Oh well, I understood though.

She said _'No... teacher mother."_; so she didn't go to school but was homeschooled... okay...

I answered; "Wakari-masita." to let her know I understood what she meant by that, and she nodded, and seemed to become as if she felt awkward, so I shifted, and let silence take the spotlight, as I thought hard of what to say...

Well, I didn't have to talk to her... but it would be interesting... it already was...

When she first started taking care of me, she didn't even know Nihongo, so she must've learned it to understand me better... That was smart.

She stood up, leaving the room... and returned a while later, with a bowl of steaming rice; then sat down in front of me again.

"Cho sho ku."

_Breakfest?_

This is what they ate for breakfest?

...Either that, or an easy meal to make... Oh well... I took it, and nodded my _'thanks'_; then began to eat it as she went and sat on the sofa, but she was turned, staring outside the window... it looked foggy outside, and I could tell it was raining because of the sound of the heavy raindrops pelting the roof and trees.

I tossed the bowl onto the sidetable, then sank down under the blanket; looking over at her as she stared at me with a kind expression.

Yeah... humans are very soft.

"Dewa mata."

* * *

**(_Sha's_ P.O.V.)**

He said _'See you later.'_?... wow, maybe he didn't hate me as much, or perhaps he was just tired of being a_ pain..._

I laid down on the sofa, turning onto my side, so I was facing him, while he looked at me a final time, then closed his eyes.

"Oyasumi..._ (Good night...)_" I said softly, then drifted off to sleep myself, finally feeling peaceful for the moment.

* * *

**(Hiei's P.O.V.)**

When I awoke... Sha was still sleeping on the sofa, with one arm hanging off the side, while a distressed look was on her face... probably having a nightmare...

I turned away, then lifted both of my arms... they hurt, but not as badly... however, one of my legs were still badly broken.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu, Hiei-san..."

_'Good morning, Hiei-san...'_

When I heard her soft voice, I turned to see her sitting up with a worn out look; and her dark, long hair was a little messy, but I didn't care.

"Konbanwa, Sha. _(Good evening, Sha.)"_ I corrected her, and she smiled, then got up; and let out a small cry, grabbing her left hip when she stood straight...

I just looked concerned at her, or tried to as my best effort, but she didn't notice, as she said:

"Oai-deki-te ureshii-desu... Ogenki desu-ka?"

_'I'm glad to see you... how are you?'_... I just nodded as an answer, and she gave a small smile; then sat down again, rubbing her eyes.

"Anata wa? _(And you?)"_ I asked, just to be... I wasn't sure, just polite, I guess.

"Genki-desu... arigatou-gozaimasu..."

_'I'm fine... thank you..."_

I nodded, then began to ignore her while I started moving my arms around again... and let out a small scream when she came over and accidently tripped, falling forward onto my leg.

"Hontou-ni gomennasai!_ (I'm really sorry!)_" She cried quickly, sitting up properly next to me; while rubbing my leg with both of her hands... surprisingly, she had a pretty strong grip for a female human... and I winced, gasping: "Goshinpai-naku."

_'Don't worry about it.'_

"Gomen nasai... _(Sorry...)_" Sha repeated, looking ashamed; but I just shook my head to let her know I wasn't going to whine about it.

"Nan-sai desu-ka?_ (How old are you?)_" She asked after a moment of silence, as I relaxed against the bed board, while she massaged my broken leg, actually making it feel better a little... if she tried to reset the bone, I would handle it as strongly as I could.

"Sheinen..." I answered to let her know I was over sixteen years old, and still young... at least for my race... but wouldn't tell her my real age.

"Shusshin wa doko-desuka?" She asked _'where are you from?'_, then turned red as I became surprised... I was a little touchy on that subject, and she quickly said "Gomen nasai" a few times over, shaking her head.

"Ii-desu-yo, goshinpai-naku. _(That's okay, don't worry about it.)_" I told her, and she wouldn't look at me, but continued treating my leg, when she slowly started to pull it - I whinced, but shook my head when she looked up; then she pulled it harder until I nearly screamed... "Itai!"

_'Yeeeeowch!'_

"Wa! Hontou-ni gomennasai... _(Oh no! I'm really sorry...)_" Sha said quietly after my leg was reset, or at least, I hoped it was.

"Ii-desu, wakatte-imasu... _(Okay, I know...)_" I answered, but ended up sounding sharp again when I didn't mean to... it was just the pain was still there... then she stood up, quietly saying: "Sayounara."

_'Goodbye.'_

"Doko ni ka? _(Where?)_" I demanded, and she just shook her head, replying: "Yu sho ku... Dewa mata."

_'Dinner... see you later.'_

Oh, I thought she was going to leave the house. She just wants to go to dinner with her family... I wondered how many family members she had?

Hm... well, none had bothered me yet... I don't think they even knew about me... which now made sense as to why she would cover my mouth whenever I had screamed loudly... Hmph.

"Ja mata ne." I said _'goodbye'_ to her before she left - I didn't feel like playing formal anymore... I hope she brings me dinner too; I was hungry again I realized as my stomach growled...

**_.:.To be continued.:._**


	4. Recovering

**Part 4: Recovering**

_**ByNijuukyuu and Hiei Joro (Friday, August 5th, 2005)**_

_Before Notes: Did you know that there are only a few chapters left for this story? That's because I've finally thought of what happens next, and how to end it... Heh, no one will ever suspect what happens (of course.)._

* * *

**(_Sha's _P.O.V.)**

"Konnichiwa, Hiei-san." I greeted him, coming into my room, after returning home; I had been out all day, running errands with my uncle and grandmother, and I even skipped going out for lunch... much to my grandma's dismay.

"Konnichiwa." He replied, nodding to me. Hiei was sitting up straight in bed, with his arms folded against his chest, while he looked around, as if in deep thought.

I couldn't help smiling; the reason was because he seemed to be much, much better now...

Nearly a month had passed now, and his arms were better, but still somewhat sore; and he was able to walk around a little, although sometimes he stumbled, and I had to help him... and of course, he put on that tough guy act, saying he was just fine and didn't need help; and I would tell him _'Nonsense!'_; and helped him anyway, while he pretended to scowl over it.

I walked over, then felt his forehead, while he frowned; then I backed up, grinning; telling him I was just checking his temperance, but he just shrugged - I knew he understood me; he just didn't know how to respond to that, I guess...

"Chu cho ku?" I asked him, and he nodded, grinning slightly.

So then, I left the room, and went downstairs, asking my mom for lunch; then I went outside to play with my two younger brothers while I waited.

* * *

**(Hiei's P.O.V.)**

Finally, I was recovering...

It was still embarrassing for her to help me out; but it wasn't that big of a deal.

Since no reports had been made about a demonic monster in the area, I assumed my foe had fled, thinking he must've defeated me... I would hunt him down once I was much better, and perhaps, I would do some training to ensure my victory.

I stood up, steadying myself with the sidetable; but then I fell backwards on the bed, when Sha's cat, Kitty ran inbetween my legs...

That was a surprise, well...

I stood back up, cursing silently... but then I laughed a little, when I saw the tabby staring at me with a dumb, curious look... These human pets were quite interesting, and...

...dare I say?...

_Funny._

When Sha had brought up her pet hamster, Sapphire up here; the little fellow got comfortable on my shoulder (**SHE** put _him_ there...); and then, to my shock, he slid down into the shirt I was wearing; and crawled all over my chest... embarrassingly, I was tickled and I laughed while Sha had to pull up my shirt (which was one of hers really, because mine was all ripped up), and snatch up Sapphire whom was going to jump off the side of the bed.

She, of course, apologized over a hundred times, but I just laughed and told her not to let Sapphire come back to visit me... and so far, he hadn't.

I made my way over to the sofa that the girl had been sleeping on for the last... month, was it? I wasn't sure, but at least it wasn't far to walk from the bedside. I pulled myself more up, so I could look out the window... and I watched Sha, and her brothers walking around; then they began chasing each another...

For a fifteen year old, she was sorta like a playful child, and yet; very kind... I honestly thought that all human teens were like how Yuusuke had been at that age... so this was a surprise for me, but not of any importance really.

Then I heard a woman's voice calling from inside the house, and all three siblings ran inside... The littlest one, and youngest, I believed; got inside first followed by the other boy, and Sha took the end.

I turned over, with my back rested against the cushions of the sofa, while I listened to the sounds of footsteps outside the room...

Yes, she has a big family... I was sure... but I had never asked how many others; because it was none of my business, and why should it matter?

Oh...

The door opened, and Sha came in, holding a bowl; laughing as she called something down the hall in English to someone; then she closed the door, and greeted me with her smile.

I looked curiously at the food... I had never seen this before... Well, actually I have, I think... but she had never given it to me before...

It wasn't meat at all... it was all yellow, and with noodles in it...

I stared at her with a confused look, and she put the food onto my lap, while she sat down next to me, saying: _**"Mick in chi-ease'**_?

What the...?

"Mick in chiese?" I asked, and she laughed at me, while I frowned; then she repeated herself until I could say it properly...

_**'Mac and cheese'...**_

Oookay...

She picked up the spoon, with some of it on it, then brought it to my lips, saying: "Dozo."

_'Please.'_

So, then I took the spoon, and began to eat it... It actually tasted good, if not strange at first bite... so I nodded to let her know I liked it...

She stood up, looking down at me; and I realized she was rather tall... well, at least to me, I guess... I was sure that Yuusuke, that idiot and Kurama were taller then her, of course... then she spoke: "Ogenki desu ka?"

She was always asking me how I was...

"Genki desu."

_'I'm fine.'_

Sha then said something short in English, smiling; then she went over to the radio, turning it onto a station that was just playing piano and violin music together...

"Gochisosama deshita. _(Thank you, it was delicious.)_" I said, putting the bowl on the floor, then sitting up; and happily realized for the first time that that didn't make me ache at all...

I was soon to be leaving any day now, I thought, sighing with relief... I was anxious to get back to training and hunting that demon down.

* * *

**(_Sha's _P.O.V.)**

Classical music... such a soothing melody, that could mix all emotions into one... Sadness, anger, happiness...

Oh, I forgot that Hiei told me that he liked the mac and cheese...

Heh, he didn't know it probably, but I had been skipping most of my breakfests and lunches for him... at least, I got to eat at dinner time, because I let Hiei eat the first plate, then I had the second... but, what grossed me out was, that after my routine of saying Kitty got it; a fly landed on it... my uncle got peeved at me, and so, I just stopped lying about it, and had to eat off the same plate...

_Yuck!_

...I didn't like that, because there were only a few people whom I didn't mind the germs of : My mother, and my baby brother, and that was probably because they were the two I was the most closest to.

"Toire wa doko desu ka? _(Where is the bathroom?)_" Hiei asked, rather quietly; and I blinked a few times, realizing that he hadn't ever gone in there since he arrived... oh my goodness... well, he also looked like he needed a bath too.

Oh no, I winced; remembering that everyone was up and about right now... but what if it...

Oh, poor Hiei... I wondered what I could do about it, then I told him to wait for me to return; and he nodded; then stared at the floor.

I went out into the hall - downstairs, I could hear my mother, older brother and grandmother talking... and my younger brothers were outside... my uncle was sleeping in his room, because of an all-nighter again; and that trip out before worn him out.

Well... maybe if we were quick, I could get him in there, then I would just have to guard it... what about excuses? I have no idea...

I went back into my room, then told Hiei I would help him get there; and then, I put one arm under his, and helped him stand, then we began to walk out of my room...

The bathroom was down the hall, at the right end; so we started off that way, while I tried to keep an ear out for someone coming, but luckily, no...

I opened the door, and he walked in by himself, looking around, then he turned, and gave me a frown, then I turned red, quickly saying sorry, and closed the door...

How embarrassing...

Ah well, it would've been all fine... if after a while I didn't hear the bathtub start to run...

Oh no, he was going to give himself a bath... wait, that was a good thing, but bad for me - we could be busted!

Oh well, nothing can be hidden forever, I thought gloomly, slipping down the wall, to sit with my back against it, and my elbows rested on each of my knees, while I stared at the wall, listening to the sounds coming from inside the bathroom; and to the chatter coming from downstairs too.

* * *

**(Hiei's P.O.V.)**

After a half-hour or so, I finally got myself entirely cleaned...

I knew I shouldn't have, especially at this hour, but I was filthy! And I wanted to start taking care of myself now... however... my pants, and the shirt she had lend me were all sweaty; and I decided I wanted clean clothes; so then I went ahead and called her name.

Then I heard her standing in front of the door, and Sha asked me what was it; so I asked her if I could borrow an outfit of hers, so long it wasn't girlly... and then, for some reason, she sounded offended when she repiled she would...

I climbed out of the bathtub, turning the water off, and grabbed a large towel from their heap of towel; wrapping it around my waist; just as the door cracked open a bit, and I saw her hand toss an outfit onto the counter, then she closed the door again, saying nothing at all.

I dried my body, and hair the best I could; then lifted the shirt... which was a pale blue buttonup shirt; and the pants were a pair of black shorts... which looked as if they used to be pants, but was unevenly cut to make these... Okay... they'll have to do for now.

I knocked on the door quietly, then she opened, smiling when she saw me... did I look that absurd?.!

We went back into her room, after she had gathered up my old clothes; tossing them in the corner of her room; then I sat on the bed again, while she was fixing the stack of papers she had that Kitty had knocked down, they were near that giant panda bear; which still creeped me out.

She turned to me, then told me that in two days, her and her family were going to be out all day at the beach until five o' clock in the evening, but that her grandmother was staying home; and asked if I would be fine by myself...

"Hai." I told her, then asked about food... and she told me, she would make sure I got a plate of food of whatever was for dinner the night before the all day out...

Okay... well, maybe while they were out, I could go exploring - I already knew I would be able to hide from her grandmother... so I would be free to do as I wanted that day... Hm...

**_.:.To be continued.:._**


	5. She'll never know

**Part 5: She'll never know...**

_**By Nijuukyuu and Hiei Joro(Thursday, August 25th, 2005)**_

_Before Notes: The reason it take so long to update was because I had to leave home for important reasons, personal family matters... but now I'm back - I got back a week and a day ago actually... but was too worn out._

* * *

**(Hiei's P.O.V.)**

Now that Sha left a few hours ago with her family, I've been wandering around the house... it's quite large actually. Heh, it's so easy avoiding the old woman, whom is my friend's grandmother.

Sitting here on the stairs, I'm watching Kitty - Sha's own pet cat - walk up towards me, then she cries, so I gently pet her head, and she just goes off into the bedroom.

I'm bored.

I hate being in her bedroom all the time, and this house - I'm going to go out.

I make my way downstairs, just as the grandmother turns my way, and lets out a gasp from the sight of me. I froze for a moment, then quickly disappeared and got out the back door...

Darn, she saw me...

Sha isn't going to be happy... well, perhaps they'll just think she was seeing things... yeah.

As my mind began to wander again, I noticed I was standing just off of the porch that I had crawled upon when I had knocked on the door that horrible day...

I shouldn't have lost, I shouldn't have. How _**COULD**_ that beast be stronger?

I sighed, walking over to the fence, leaning my elbows on it, as I gazed out on the pasture; the gentle breeze was causing the grass to sway lazily.

What a nice countryside this was; if only I had enjoyed it sooner, and if only I didn't lose then... but if I didn't, I wouldn't have met her...

_Oh, who cares?.!_

She's just a normal human girl...

_'Actually... she's not...'_ I thought quietly to myself, after re-thinking it over. Sha's much more different then every other female - human, demon, spirit - that I've ever met... yet she's just...

"_**'Just' **_what?" I asked myself outloud, then sighed as I realized I couldn't answer myself... I had no idea how to...

* * *

**(_Sha's _P.O.V.)**

"We're not going swimming!" I sternly told my mother again, as I sat on the towel next to she, whom was laying down.

"You guys sure are wasting time. The lifeguard announced that you only have until five-thirty, you know." My uncle reminded me and my two younger brothers, but I just stared off into the ocean, sighing.

The ocean that had once been clean and safe... until this year.

I can't believe those idiots over on Long Island - they just think they could go and dump their sewage poisoning into the Sound?

That was why we **COULDN'T **swim last time, but **NOW**...

Now, a whole lot of **_DEAD_** jellyfish were washed up on the shore... me and my younger brothers didn't trust **_THAT_** one bit... We're not going to risk our necks, when we have a bright future planned ahead of us!

Dead jellyfish... hundreds of them laying dead on shore... _ugh..._ this is so gross...

_Poor things..._

Were they poisoned; just as that poor seagull had been last time?

* * *

**(Hiei's P.O.V.)**

"Hmm..." I opened my tired eyes, to see the bright blue sky above me... Heh, I had fallen asleep in the pasture when I had laid down to clear my cloudy thoughts...

**I dreamt of her...**

_Her and me..._

_...saying goodbye; and she was crying._

Yes, I will have to say goodbye - afterall, I was perfectly fine now; a little bit sore, but one more day or two, then I would just leave...

I don't want to see her cry... so I've made up my mind to just leave while she is sleeping when I do...

Maybe she'll cry, maybe she won't - I don't want to know for sure.

I stood up, stretched my limps; then yawned as I made my way through the tall grass, back to the fence post; which I jumped over gracefully.

Heh, I was getting better now...

I wonder... if she is home yet?

I hope not; I decided as I carefully opened the kitchen backdoor; I checked if the old woman was around, but no - so I quietly and quickly made my way back upstairs, just as I heard the front door open; and the rest of the family came home.

Oh, close call...

I sighed in relief, as I fell back onto the girl's bed; relaxing against the pillow and the mattress.

She'll never know...

After a half hour or so, Sha came through the door - she, apparently, had just taken a shower; she was wet, wearing fresh clothes, and had a nice, strong scent to herself.

"Hi Hiei." She said, with a forced half smile; as she went past me to sit on the sofa, with a loud sigh she threw one arm over her eyes as she laid down to rest.

"Hi..." I murmured after a moment... something was wrong; but it wasn't my place to ask, or care.

.o:O:o.

That night, I got up in the dark room; my room-mate was still laying down on her sofa... so I slowly made my way to the door, opening it a crack to peek out into the dark hall... all was silent, nobody was up.

So, I opened the door just enough to get out; and closed it quietly... I had to leave tonight, it was now or never...

Okay, but _IF_ I didn't really leave, I **WOULD** leave tomorrow night - I was sure of that, but more sure it was tonight.

Getting downstairs, and outside was a little too easy... even the cats ignored the silent shadow I was, making his way out into the night alone.

Once outside, I took a deep breathe of the fresh, crisp air; and shivering slightly from the morning frost... it was so near the Autumntime now; that was for certain.

I walked as light as air to the pasture, jumping with ease over the fence; the grass parted as I made my way through it... but then I got this strange feeling... someone... someone was watching me...

Turning around slowly with fear and an unknown feeling squeezing my sinking heart... I saw her standing on the back porch, staring after me with a lost expression on her pale face.

The wind was blowing Sha's long hair across her face, as I realized she looked... I gulped as I thought the next word... _hurt..._

but she just stood there, watching - waiting for my next movement, with an unchanging stare; her arms were at her side, but she looked limp - she wasn't tense at all...

When the air was still again, it was eerily silent - where did the crickets go?; as she walked forward to the edge of the top stair, placing her hand upon the railing, and I just was standing here, looking at her - what could she be thinking?

That I was just going to abandon her during the night so I wouldn't have to say goodbye? ...but then again, it was what I was doing...

**.:.To be continued.:.**


	6. Nightmare

**Part 6: Nightmare**

_**By Nijuukyuu and Hiei Joro (Monday, August 29th, 2005)**_

* * *

**(_Sha's_ P.O.V.)**

Hiei...

Why... why, Hiei?

Why are you leaving without saying goodbye?

I felt an eerie coldness, and lost feeling as I watched Hiei, who was just staring back at me... as if, he was guilty... now, was he going to run away without a trace; as that would suit his character?

Or was I just being paranoid to think like this...?

"Hiei." I called out softly, and at the sound of his name, Hiei stiffened up; then turned directly facing me, with an unreadable expression as his eyes were fighting to lower themselves... was he tired? or ashamed?

I slowly walked down the porch steps; the wood cold to my bare feet, and the air was chilly as well, but didn't affect me; as I ran forward to the fence around the pasture, just as he disappeared.

"Hiei... Iie..." In my lost and confusion, as I sank to the ground on my knees; it didn't accure to me I was mumbling in Japanese. "Hiei, wakarimasen... koi shiteru..."

_'Hiei... no... Hiei, I don't understand... I love you (affectionately)...'_

"Fukanou desu..."

At the sound of his deep voice, I lifted my head to look up at him staring down at me... I didn't even care that he had heard me, hence he had said _'Impossible...'_; and I stood up, hugging the surprised demon who let out a small cry.

"Hiei..." I softly murmured, pulling back to look at his face; which looked like it might've been flushed, but it was still too dark to tell out here.

* * *

**(Hiei's P.O.V.)**

"How could you...?" Sha asked quietly, looking at me with her beautiful dark and sad eyes, as her lower lip trembled slightly.

"_'How could I'_ - what?" I asked slowly, pretending I didn't know what she meant.

"Leave... without a note, or telling me 'goodbye' first..." She now stood back from me, but her arms still rested around my shoulders, and I acted to be annoyed, but for some reason... the closeness of her body to mine was comforting, as I closed my eyes, sighing.

"I just came out here for some fresh air..." I opened my eyes to see her still obviously hurt by my betrayal. "Believe me." I told her, yet she didn't look convinced, but took a few steps back from me.

We stood there for an uncomfortable amount of silent minutes, as she was staring at the ground, with a troubled look; and making me feel worse and worse each second.

"Sha..." I spoke gently, and she looked at me sideways; her hair falling over her face, seemingly black in this darkness; and a strange feeling filled my chest - a puzzling warmth as I began to feel nervous, and sweat slightly... but it was so cold out... why was I so warm?

"Is... is there anything to do out here...? _...you and me_?" I added the three last words as quietly as possible, as my heart was pounding very quickly, and making me feel more jumpy.

She lifted her head, gazing up at the stars, then slowly nodded.

"Come." was her short command, as she led me to the barnhouse; and into it, where there were stables of different animals, but she let me to two horses.

"This is Midnight - he's my first horse..." Sha gently stroked the nuzzle of a large, black horse, who whinnied but let me gingerly pet his nose for a minute. "...and this is Moonlight, she's a gift from one of my uncles."

In the stable next to Midnight, was a small black horse who looked perfect enough for me to ride... but only if I knew how.

"She's a pony, so no riding her until she's older, but she can come out with us into the pasture to watch me teach you to ride on Midnight."

What?

Sha wanted to teach me...?

"Alright..." I murmured, and helped take Moonlight by the reins to lead her out while Sha was ahead of me with Midnight; once outside, she told me to just let Moonlight go about freely, so I let go of the reins, and walked up to her little head, and began to stroke the young mare between her ears.

* * *

**(_Sha's_ P.O.V.)**

As I was brushing my horse, Midnight; I watched Hiei as he petted Moonlight, who was enjoying the attention; I giggled as Moonlight had a burst of energy and began to run around, as Hiei fell back in surprise... the expression on his face was so adorable and priceless.

He stood up, brushing off the dirt on his pants, then he looked at me; and I could've sworn I saw him begin to smile but it vanished so quickly, so I wasn't so sure...

I called him over once I had Midnight near the fence, and Hiei looked curiously at Midnight, then at me.

"It's a bit hard to teach you to ride actually, but I can take you for a ride... it's only because I can't be wasting so much risky time outside when we could get caught..." I climbed up onto Midnight, however, when I offered my hand to help Hiei up behind me; he looked hesitant.

"C'mon." I said smiling, then he let me pull him up behind me. "Just hold onto me..." I told him, and he placed his hands onto my hips, and asked: "Like this?"

"This is okay, but if you feel afraid, don't be shy to just put your arms around my stomach; lest you should fall off." I laughed as I said that, then we began to ride around the pasture at a steady pace, and Moonlight ran alongside us, and around the edge of the fence.

* * *

**(Hiei's P.O.V.)**

As we began going faster and faster, I let my hands slip down around her waist; but she didn't notice or mind... the breeze was blowing through both of our hairs; and felt wonderful on my face, as I was looking around at everything, with a feeling of true freedom about myself.

Another short hour passed, and I bit my bottom lip as I realized the sun was beginning to rise, but we didn't stop yet; instead, we got faster, and it was then I wrapped my arms around her waist, as I knew it would be dangerous if I did fall off... I couldn't risk my neck when I wanted to get out of here, get back to training and hunt down my enemy; to finally satisfy my revenge.

We continued to ride, although now Midnight was slowing down a bit to a trod; but suddenly, I was laying on the ground with Sha on top of me; and Midnight was running off, as Sha got up with a gasp... I looked up to see the one whom had defeated me the day I arrived here...

The tall, shadowed demon sat on it's large horse; both of them were completely black shadows, and had flaming red eyes; giving off the most disagreeable demonic aura.

No... I growled, standing up - I thought that monster had left!

Sha just stood there in fright; as I dashed forward in front of her just as I was struck aside by a blow from his iron sword; which left a cut on my arm and cheek.

I glared at the monster, as it cackled, and rode towards Moonlight; then to my shock, as it began to strike at her; Sha got in the way, and was thrown against the pasture fence.

**_"No!"_** I shouted, preparing to withdraw my sword, but realized I didn't have it with me; so I just ran forward, jumped into the air, and kicked the helmet of the demon; knocking it off to reveal it's disgusting, decaying skeleton face; with the mock smile imprinted there; as I was landing, the demonic horse took a kick at me; giving me only a second to react, as I lept out of the way, landing on the fence exactly.

Moonlight and Midnight both had made their ways back into the barn, I noticed as I happened to look that way; then when I turned back to the demon rider; I saw them riding off into the darkened forest...

But what made my heart sink in fear; was that the monster was riding off with Sha, whom was unconsiously hanging over the sides, looking helpless; as I stood there; but I knew that if I chased now, it wouldn't do any good... I needed my sword, and I could use my Jagan to seek my friend out..._ but would it be too late?_

**.:.To be continued.:.**


	7. The Final Battle

**Part 7: The Final Battle**

**By Nijuukyuu and Hiei Joro(Tuesday, October 25th, 2005)**

**Before Notes: _We're extremely sorry for not working on this sooner... but we've been busy (yes, this story is co-written, but he prefers me just saying I wrote it...); we've been working on a Hiei website, which should be done sometime soon, but I'm now sick with a virus... Random note, it is raining heavily outside right now..._**

**NOTE: **Our story has been continued in a sequel on Hiei Joro's account (in my favorites), so go read it there! And visit our website : hieijaganshi (DOT) 50webs (DOT) com!

* * *

**(Hiei's P.O.V.)**

I was throwing apart the entire bedcovers of Sha's bed, desperately searching for my sword; as I stood there in frustration, it dawned on me that my sword had never entered the house once... it was still embedded deep within the trunk of one of the trees out in the fields, from my first battle with that monster...

I opened the window, and leaped down onto the ground below... I was still wasting so much time, it was only fifteen minutes from when IT took off with her, or at least I thought so... the sun was almost completely up, I realised as it's warm rays touched my face from atop of the trees in the distance.

Right after I herded Midnight and Moonlight back into the barn, trying to keep them quiet; I headed over to the trees, walking into the shadowed woodland; it was so silent, I could just barely hear my light footsteps on the soft dirt ground, and it was then I noticed my sword sticking out a deformed looking tree trunk.

I pulled it out easily; standing back, I lowered my headband, closing my crimson eyes; as my Jagan opened... I focused on the aura of my friend, as the vision changed in front of me to the demon knight, on his horse; taking her down steep stone steps, which sunk into the earth; then the ground above began to cover over the entrance...

I quickly tightened my headband again, taking off in their direction using my demonic aura to go the fastest I could muster; and made it there in less then five minutes, just as the dirt was almost completely disguising the sercet stairway down to wherever they took her.

Bending down, I reached out my hand as flames sprouted from my palm, destroying the weak Makai dirt; and as the rest of it disappeared, I stood up to look down into the deep darkness beyond the stairs... without another thought wasted, I began to make my way down, being as careful as possible as I was well aware of the fact that my foe would place a trap in here to mislead me.

* * *

**(_Sha's_ P.O.V.)**

My head was pounding as I weakly half-opened my eyes, dusty rays of light were coming in from the black ceiling... the whole room was black, I could just barely make out myself in front of me as I sat up; gripping my head as it began to ache again.

My stomach lurched as I lowered my hand covered in blood, the smell of the mustiness down here was getting to me as well.

I looked around and let out a small scream at the sight of two red eyes staring at me from the corner of the dark room... as it advanced towards me, I backed up against a stone wall; praying it would just stop and go away... and I became more frightened from every loud step it took towards me... I was shaken by the evil presence it was throwing around the room; it wanted to hurt me - to crush me; and it was already doing that without even touching me...

Where was Hiei?

I could vaguely remember what we had been doing resmorning... everything happened so fast, that even I doubted the reality of this situation...

* * *

**(Hiei's P.O.V.)**

I let out a gasp as I heard my human friend, Sha, let out a scream; I clutched my fists together angrily, afraid it had hurt her.

It was a demon, and It's kind ate humans, as well as other demons; especially females because they were more sensitive, and as their low life types say, more delicate tasting as well... and this meant that if I didn't get in there, she would be a goner.

I tried to open the door by it's heavy handle, but no luck... just then, I heard her shouting something in her language, and the demon knight saying loudly:

"It'll all be over soon."

Fear and anger filled my blood, as I threw my body against the door several times as hard as I could, until it broke open to reveal the demon knight standing over Sha, whose arms were over her head, and she was curled into the corner.

As the horrible monster turned towards me, the rays of sunlight just barely crossed It's face... making it revolt away, and it was then I noticed she had cuts and blood on her arms; and a few on her pale face.

Furious, I withdrew my sword, glaring at the knight; and saying in the utmost seriousness:

"Do not lay one more finger on her - this battle is between us, and us only... Leave her out of this."

It just cackled, as dark violet energy ignited from it's arm, making the giant sword reappear in it's grasp; as it began coming towards me, then it broke out into a mad dash, slashing at me as energy blasted from the tips of the sword, barely giving me time to dodge.

My body rolled across the hard, dusty stone, smashing into the wall... it was too crowded in here, darnit... I ran my hand up the wall, as I brought myself to my feet; holding my sword, I gripped it tighter; glaring down the dark skeleton face smiling at me from the other end of the room.

"Lucky swing..." I muttered, disgusted; as it began stomping towards me again... behind it's back, I could see Sha standing up, and could just make out that she was frightened, as she began to creep along the wall; jumping as she let out a gasp, but I saw the sword slashing at me again, and I lept high over the knight's head, kicking the wall on the other side, which threw my body forward as I cut down it's back, ripping the armor on it's back off; and decayed flesh went flying with it.

As I jumped back, I saw Sha, wide-eyed, with her bloody hands covering her mouth; staring from me to the demon knight; as the monster turned to us with a long, loud bone-creaking sound, that made me cring uncontrollably.

"You stand no chance, weakling." was uttered from the rotting mouth of the demon knight, as it slowly reached it's large hand out, blasting a gigantic wave of negitive purple energy towards us - I instintively reacted with getting out of the way, and covering Sha from the shock waves.

As Sha laid half under me, she asked me if I was alright; looking up at me with her dark brown eyes... they looked so sweet but lost... _like a little puppy...?_

_...Why did I just think that?.!_

I flushed angrily, turning my attention to the demon knight, which had it's head cocked, studying both of us, with a very strange expression.

"Don't worry about me. I need to defeat this fiend once and for all." I told her, helping her to her feet, as I stood up; I walked forward, and held my sword out as I took a stance, never taking my eyes off the knight, as it creaked it's head back upright; then threw another blast wave at us, forcing me to have to turn around as quickly as possible, as I could pick up Sha, and run her to the other side of the room; almost panting.

I cursed silently... it was using my weakness for her safety against me, I had to act fast or it would do it again... and this time, she just might get fatally hurt for real...

I put her down, and just as fast as I brought her over here, I charged forward; going under it's sword, cutting it's side... but then I let out a shout of pain as I was thrown slamming into the wall, by a backslash...

As I weakly tried lifting my head, it ached like it had been split open; and I spit out a mouthful of blood, just as a sharp pain shot from my rib-cage up my shoulder; causing me to topple over once more, groaning.

I forced myself to turn my head, even through my blurred vision, I could see the demon knight walking towards me, cackling loudly...

**"Hiei!"**

My eyes could just barely widen, as I heard Sha cry out my name; but I was too weak to tell her not to come near me, as she ran forward, falling to her knees above me...

I wanted to yell at her, tell her she was foolish for caring for me like this, and throwing her life on the line, when she had no chance what so ever.

As she turned me over, I was surprised as I felt raindrops fell onto my face, but they were clearly her tears, as she had her arms over me; shaking with sobs.

I sighed sorrowfully, as I watched the demon knight come up behind her back... but it didn't raise it's sword, nor do anything at all...

It was just staring wide-eyed at us, as if... something... was happening?.! I let out a loud gasp as I felt all my energy slowly restore itself, and I was shocked to realise I could sit up... all my pain was gone?.!

How did this happen?.?

I wondered, utterly puzzled, but I felt stronger too... I let out another surprised gasp, as Sha embraced me, still shaking with tears... I might've hugged her back, but the demon knight glared at us with hatred, lifting it's sword high above it's head, going to bring it down with full demonic force...

But I got us out of the way, to the other side of the room; and as I stood up, I was still surprised at how strong I felt now... my mind was clear, and sharper as an idea quickly formed in my mind...

Smiling with triumph at the demon knight, I lift my right arm; summoning all my energy into it, as I thrust it forth, shouting:

**_"BLACK DRAGON HELL FIRE!"_**

The dragon soared through the room, just barely lighting it dimly... but the demon knight swiftly floated out of the way, cackling loudly.

"Fool... you missed me..." The deep voice echoed from within the demon, as it prepared it's sword for another wave blast; gathering all it's dark energy, as purple aura glowed around it.

"Hmph, I wasn't aiming for you..." I told it loudly, as the dragon continued forward, breaking up through the dirt; as it soared upward into the sky, disappearing as bright sunlight burst through the hole, and the demon knight let out an unearthly scream, as it's bones turned to dust, and it's armor to fire, then ashes...

It was extremely disturbing to watch, that is - for a human girl, especially one as young as Sha, and I could tell it bothered her as I watched her cover her mouth, and look dizzy.

"It's gone..." I said, helping her to her feet, realising she was shaking as she clutched me; breathing heavily in fright... "However, that was just the shadow phantom of the real demon... but since I destroyed it... it's phantom horse is gone too, so don't worry..." I murmured to her quietly in hope of reassuring her fears, but she just stared at me wide-eyed, then fell weakly forward against me, into my arms.

* * *

**(Sha's P.O.V.)**

"Hmm..." I opened my eyes, to find myself staring up at a white ceiling; I sat up completely confused and felt extremely lightheaded.

I turned my head, to see Hiei sitting with his arms crossed, on the sofa in front of my window; I sat up straighter, then looked at him again.

"Hiei? What happened?" I asked, and he opened his eyes, studying my face, I think...

"I healed you by a plant..." I translated from what Hiei told me, and I nodded, slumping back down under the covers, still feeling tired and weak.

"Oh... thank you... I guess we're even now." I murmured, turning to lay towards him, and he half-grinned. "Does this mean it's time for you to leave?"

Hiei took a deep sigh, standing up, gazing down at me. _"Hai..."_ He answered, nodding. "I bring too much trouble to you... it's still a wonder why your family was never aware of any of this..."

I nodded, closing my eyes, feeling myself begin to fall into a slumber, as I gently murmured. "Goodbye, Hiei... Take care..."

* * *

**(Hiei's P.O.V.)**

The plants I gave her, also induced alot of tiredness, as the injured body would need to rest... then I left, but I returned later in the night, with another plant borrowed from Kurama, who respected my sercet reasons without questioning...

The moonlight was washed over the entire room with a blue hue, making me feel relaxed, and reluctant in what I knew I had to do...

I went to her bedside, leaning down over her; just as she shifted towards me... I held still, afraid of her waking, but she only murmured something softly.

I lifted the sleep potion, which was in a tiny delicate glass vial...

Kurama told me to just pour just drops onto her eyelids, and she would believe my entire visit just a strange dream...

Sha would forget everything... from my coming onto her porch, to her taking care of me, to me going to just leave her, the rides with Midnight, and to the demon knight...

It was for the best...

Perhaps... perhaps... I should make myself forget as well...

As I looked at her gentle face, a warm feeling like an embrace filled my chest, and I realised I didn't want to let go of this... even if it would hurt to remember...

I slipped the vial back into my pocket, then sat on the edge of her bed, looking down upon her, as I brushed my fingers across her cheek, to her forehead, pushing back a few stray hairstrands... I became lost in thought, as I couldn't help leaning down over her...

and...

I closed my eyes, as I gently brushed my lips against hers...

...It was only a moment, but it felt... nice...

I stood up, my legs feeling weak, as I told myself: "Don't ever do that again, Hiei..." Then I chuckled, walking to the window to open it, but I paused a minute, to glance back to her, as she quietly but clearly murmured:

_"Koi shiteru, Hiei.."_

I couldn't help smiling just a little, as a feeling of content with sorrow came over me; but I ignored it, as I took off into the night...

**.:.The End.:.**

* * *

**After notes: _Well, that's the ending... we hope you liked the story... we'll write a sequel soon... until then, here's a sneak preview from the first chapter:_**

_"I backed behind the tree, but it was too late... he had already seen me, and thus, he made his way over to me; and I glared at him, irritated._

_'What are you doing outside my English class, shortie?.!" Kuwabara asked loudly, as annoyed at me as I was with him._

_'I was just passing by... to make fun of you. You're probably fluking terribly." I said disgusted, as I walked past him..."_

_**For better reassurement of getting to read the sequel, you should put me/us on Author Alert, just in case... Farewell.**_

**_UPDATE: Hiei is the one going to host the sequel, he's under my faves as Hiei Joro..._**

**NOTE: **Our story has been continued in a sequel on Hiei Joro's account, so go read it there! And visit our website : hieijaganshi (DOT) 50webs (DOT) com!


End file.
